Wish You Were Here
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: This story is about a young woman named Jessica Lee and her fiancé, WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns. Jessica misses Roman and wishes that Roman was around more to comfort her, whenever she's having a rough time at work. Will Jessica see Roman Reigns before she has a breakdown or will their crazy work schedules keep them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

This is a short story about a young woman named Jessica Lee. Jessica is a cashier/host at a fancy restaurant called the Sea Shore Buffet in Pensacola Florida. Jessica has been feeling down lately because of all the stress and drama, at work. The worst part is that she misses her fiancé, WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns. Jessica wishes that Roman was around more to comfort her, whenever she's having a rough time at work. Will Jessica see Roman Reigns before she has a breakdown or will their crazy work schedules keep them apart forever?

Chapter 1:

Jessica woke up on a beautiful Wednesday morning, to the sound of her alarm screaming that it was 5:30am. The familiar tune, waking her up, was the WWE Special OP song, which just so happened to be the entrance theme for The Shield, the group her fiancé was with, in the WWE. Ok, Ok, Jessica mumbled to herself as she turned on her left side, to reach her nightstand, where her I-pod was sitting. Jessica finally turned the alarm off and turned back on her right side. She quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her face, as the hot summer sun was shining bright into her bedroom, through the sliding glass door. Last year Jessica and Roman had bought a house on the ocean, in Pensacola, where Roman is from. Jessica thought to herself, like she always does in the morning, "I don't want to go to work today. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

Last night, Jessica had just gotten back from the beach when she saw a text message from her boo, a.k.a. Roman. "Hey baby girl! Just got word that the Shield are going to be fighting the Wyatt family on Main Event tonight. Hope you can watch. P.S. Hope to see you soon love you." Jessica has been working so hard lately, that she hasn't been able to watch WWE in a while, but she always caught up on her DVR when she could, or when she was able to go on the WWE Network on Roman's X-Box. Jessica wrote back. "Hey babe, sorry I missed the text. Went to the beach with Leighla, after work today. I will definitely watch Main Event tonight. Maybe we can face time after your match? Love you Jess". After Jessica got a shower and put her pajamas on, she hopped on Roman's X-box and watched Main Event. She was so happy to see both her favorite teams go at it, again. They both had so much power, that it made for an awesome six man tag team. Jessica, however, had a little bit more love for the Shield. All during the match Jessica tried to stay calm as Dean Ambrose, a.k.a. "Deanie", her nickname for him, was getting beat up badly, but then Jessica got happy as Seth Rollins a.k.a. Pup-Pup got tagged in. He was super-hyper; almost like he had drank one too many energy drinks or taken "hyper pills". Jessica was clapping and jumping up and down, when Seth tagged in Roman a.k.a. Ro-Ro. "Come on Ro-Ro. Kick his ass!", Jessica yelled, as if Roman could hear her. She watched her man fight Luke Harper and she knew they had the match won, until the worst thing happened. She saw Roman get knocked out of the ring, against the announcers table and then Luke Harper, came through the ropes and speared Roman, sending him over the announcer's desk and onto the floor. Jessica knew that it wasn't planned, as her heart sank when she saw Roman lying on the ground, covering his eye that got damaged a couple of weeks ago, at a pay per view. The camera moved to Seth, as he and Dean came in, but the referee told them to get out, as Roman came out of nowhere and speared Bray Wyatt. He then tagged in Dean, who was able to pin Bray, for the win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jessica got up off the couch and did a happy dance. She sat back down and watched the guys do their promo, but her concern was for Dean. She watched as Renee Young and the guys did the promo and she saw that Dean kept holding his ribs and coughing. "Sorry guys, I can't do the promo you guys do it", Dean said. Roman and Seth were both shocked and everyone knew that something was wrong. After the promo was over, Jessica went to her and Romans bedroom to check her laptop. She jumped on her Twitter account and saw the posts about the match. After about an hour or so, Jessica had got a face time call from Roman. Jessica opened up the message and accepted the call. "Hey baby girl, there you are", Roman said. "Hey babe, good job on the match tonight", Jessica said. "Aw thank you baby. It was a tough match, but I'm glad it's over", he said. Jessica looked in the screen and she saw that the guys were checked into the hotel. "So I see you are sharing a room again with the guys?". "Yeah, I'm stuck with the kids, again".

"SHUT UP ROMAN!", she heard Seth yell in the background. Jessica laughed then said, "Hi, Pup-Pup", just as Seth came in front of the camera. "Hi Sweetheart, how are you?", he asked. "I'm good, just tired. I worked this morning and then hung with your Leighla at the beach". While Jessica was talking to Roman and Seth, Dean came into the camera and said, "Guys does this feel cracked?", as he was feeling his ribs. "Man stop complaining", Seth said as he smacked Dean's stomach. "Hey don't touch me like that, right now", Dean said. "You'll be fine. They are not cracked and the WWE doctor told you the same thing", Seth continued. Jessica was watching her two friends and started to laugh, as Dean continued on with his whining. "Hey princess, don't laugh cause it's not funny", Dean said as Seth pushed him back into the bathroom, so Jessica and Roman could have their alone time. "Come on, Dean. I'll re-wrap your ribs", Seth said.

Roman and Jessica were finally able to have their alone time. "So baby girl how is work going?", he asked. "You know, the same old shit", Jessica said back. "I go in everyday with the feeling like today is going to be different, but it's not. Like today, a guest started to get mad at me because of the prices where to high and I'm like I'm sorry I didn't make up the prices", she said. Roman laughed and said, "Yeah, what were you thinking baby girl? Charging people $13.00, for a buffet breakfast". As she and Roman talked she told him about the events from the other day. "I was a host yesterday, because AJ and Brie called out again. Well, Leighla was in section four, which is the ocean view section and this large group came in. They asked for an ocean view table and there was nothing available, so they got mad at me. I tell you babe, I can't take it anymore. I'm getting more and more stressed each day", she said as she looked at Roman, willing him to make her feel better.

"Baby girl you have to remember to not let it get to you. It's not worth it. I know you are stressed because I can see it in your beautiful face", Roman said. Jessica put her face down and covered it with her hands, as she started to cry. "Baby girl, please don't cry", he said as he touched the screen. "I'm sorry, Roman. It's just that I'm so stressed at work and I feel bad about myself every time I leave there. Plus it doesn't help that I miss you so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in months", Jessica said. "I know and I feel the same way, baby", Roman said. "Have you talked to Triple H about getting this weekend off for my b-day?", she asked. "Yeah I did and he said with Summer Slam coming up, in a few weeks. There's too much going on, so I won't be able to get the time off. I'm sorry baby girl but I really tried". "It's ok babe", she said. "ROMAN! Where are the meds that Dean got he can't find them?", Seth yelled. He was in the bathroom fighting with Dean about his meds. "Stop yelling at me. I don't know where I put them", Dean yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I gotta let you go, Jessica. The "kids" are acting up and I need to calm them down", Roman said as he kissed his finger tips and placed them on the screen. Jessica smiled and made the same gesture, to Roman. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, baby girl", he said as the sounds of Dean and Seth arguing could be heard in the back ground. "OK, I'll let you go then, Roman", Jessica said, sounding a little sad about Roman not being able to come home for her birthday. "I love you", she said but before Roman could reply back, Jessica had hung up on him. Jessica was so done with her job and now, she was so done with the WWE for keeping her love away from her. Roman also felt upset because he had lied to his girlfriend. He had asked Triple H a couple of weeks ago, if he could have this weekend off for Jessica's birthday and Triple H had said yes, because with Summer Slam coming up, they wanted their superstars to be well rested. See, in reality, him, Seth, and Dean were actually coming home tomorrow, so they could surprise their girls, at work. Roman got off the chair he was sitting on and went into the bathroom where he found Seth and Dean with their hands on each other.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?", he asked. Dean had the wrap in his hands and Seth was trying to tell him it was on to tight. "Shut up, man. I want it tight so my ribs don't hurt", Dean said. "Dean, you're a dumb ass. You know that right?", Seth said as he redid Dean's wrap. "SHUT UP ROMAN! You don't know how powerful the spear can be". Roman just laughed some more. "So did you tell Jessica you were coming home this weekend?", Seth asked, as he left Dean in the bathroom by himself. Roman ignored the question and said, "Hurry up, man. I still have to take a shower and here are your meds", he said as he threw them at Dean. "They were in your bag, dumb ass". Dean flipped Roman off, as he shut the bathroom door. Roman turned around and saw that Seth was already in bed. Looking at Seth, he sat down on the bed and said, "No, I didn't. I told Jessica that we have live shows to do this weekend because of Summer Slam, in a couple of weeks".

Seth looked at Roman. "Aw man, I bet she wasn't happy". "No, she started to cry and then she said she understood and that she loved me. But before I could tell her I love her, she was gone". "Roman, don't even think about it. Imagine their surprise when we show up at their job, tomorrow, and surprise her for her birthday", Seth said. Roman agreed but he still felt bad for lying to his girl. He had never lied to her, but he also never went to bed without saying he loved her, so he texted her and said, "Goodnight Baby Girl. I LOVE U, Jessica. Hugs & Kisses!" As Roman hit the send button, Dean came out and said, "It's all yours buddy". Roman mumbled to himself as he went inside, only to stop and see what he was walking into. The bathroom was a mess. It looked like a cyclone had come through and taken a shower. "DEAN! Get in here!", Roman said as he leaned out the door. Dean stayed where he was and waited for Roman to come out of the bathroom. "What the fuck, Dean? It's a mess in here". Dean laughed as Roman shut the door and got shower. He couldn't wait till tomorrow to see Jessica and to hold her.

Jessica's alarm went off and she again dressed getting out of bed. However, today was an extremely depressing day, because it was her birthday and her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. She finally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower, got dressed for work, and just as she was putting on her black vest, her phone started to play "Special Op", which is The Shield's theme-song and her boyfriend's ring tone. Jessica knew right away that it was Roman calling because he was the only one that had that ring tone. Jessica pulled on her vest and walked over to where her phone was sitting, on the night stand, and answered it. "Hey sexy!", she said not realizing that it wasn't Roman on the other end. "Hey sexy to you, sweetheart", Seth said with a smile. "Hey, what's up pup-pup?", Jessica said, as she was not excepting a call from Seth. "Listen, so I tried calling Leighla, but she didn't answer. I was wondering what time you guys got out of work today?", Seth asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"We'll today me and her work till 2:30 and then we're heading out to celebrate my birthday", Jessica said as she put her shoes on. "Oh nice, what you guys doing after work?", Seth asked as he looked at Roman and Dean. "Well, we were talking about going to this new club that just opened up, called Club Avalon on the Beach", she said, grabbing her purse and keys. "That's cool. Are you hosting today?", Seth asked. "Yeah, but it won't be that bad because I'm working in Leighla's section today". "Nice. Well, I better let you go because we have to get ready to leave. Oh, hey try to not cause too many problems today", Seth laughed as he said goodbye to his friend. "I will try not to, but I can't promise anything", Jessica said.

After hanging up with Seth, Jessica went to the bathroom and brushed her dark hair into a tight bun on her head. She applied her make-up, which was a signature smoky eye because it was Roman's favorite, she also applied her very pink lip-gloss. Jessica took one last look at herself, in the full length mirror, and saw that she was all ready for work. "Perfect", she whispered as she walked out the bedroom. She headed downstairs, fed her cat, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed to her car. Once she got to her BMW convertible, she looked up at the sky and prayed, "Please let me have a good day. God". She started her car up, plugged in her I-Pod, turned on her favorite band "PARKWAY DRIVE", and pulled out of her driveway. Fifteen minutes later, she was pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. As she parked the car, she noticed that Leighla was driving a new car. "Hey you. Why the change?", Jessica asked. "I don't know. I just felt like driving Seth's car today. It still has that new car smell and I hated seeing it just sitting in the garage", she said as she climbed out.

Leighla handed Jessica a Duncan Donuts cup, as she grabbed her purse and her Dunkin Donuts cup. "Hey, sexy lady", Leighla said, as she called Jessica by her nickname. "Hey, honey-bunny", Jessica replied, using the nickname she had given to Leighla. "I love this car", Jessica said as the two walked into the restaurant. "Yeah, it's nice inside and all, but Seth likes loud things and the last time he drove it, he left the base on really loud", Leighla said as they walked into the break room and put their stuff away. "So, this morning I get in the car, and when I turned it on, I almost jumped out of the driver's seat. He left one of his metal CD's in the car and I almost lost my hearing", Leighla said, as she laughed and played with her ear ring. Jessica knew all too well, what that was like. "Aw, I hate when the guys do that. I told Roman the next time he does that in my car he will be sorry", Jessica laughed. The girls clocked in and grabbed their notes for the day. "We should head out before we are late again", Leighla said. "So true", Jessica said as they put on their best smiles on and headed out to start their day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jessica and Leighla had just left their pre-shift meeting and were headed to the main station. Jessica helps Leighla every morning with setting up the machines, for the drinks, and getting the various table settings ready for the server's tables. Jessica's phone started to vibrate, in her back pocket, and when she took it out, she saw that she had gotten a text, from Roman. Jessica was always happy to see a text from Roman, when he was on the road. They would text each other good morning, see how each other slept, and talk about random stuff. But today was different. She didn't want to talk to him, because of what went down the night before. See, today is Jessica's birthday and Roman said he would be there, for this one. It was special because it was her 25th birthday. Jessica opened the text message and read what it said, "Happy Birthday Baby girl, Wish I was there with you! Miss You! Love Roman". Jessica put a hand over her mouth, just as Leighla came into the station. She saw the sad look on her friend's face and asked, "Hey girl! What's up?" Jessica said that she had just gotten a text from Roman.

"Really, what did it say?", Leighla asked a little confused. Jessica read the message out loud to Leighla, who remarked that it was a sweet gesture. Jessica said it was and wondered if he really meant it. "What's that supposed to mean?", Leighla asked, as she grabbed some napkins. Jessica stated that she had talked to Roman, last night, and that he informed Jessica that his bosses, Triple H and Vince McMahon, were not giving him the time off for her birthday, because it was getting closer to Summer Slam. "My birthday is actually on Friday night and they'll be in Dallas doing a live show", Jessica commented. Leighla could see the hurt in her friend's eyes and wished she could take it away. "Aw, Jessica. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to cheer you up." Jessica added that she also had mixed feelings about Roman's text and her birthday. "What if he doesn't want to come home for my birthday? What if he never asked for the time off" Maybe he would rather be on the road working instead of coming home and celebrating my 25th birthday".

Leighla looked at Jessica, like she had two heads. "JESSICA! You're crazy, you know that? I think Roman was telling the truth. Maybe they won't give him the time off. But he loves you with all his heart and I bet he is pissed at Triple H right now, because he won't let him have this weekend off". "Yeah, maybe you're right. I don't know what's going on, but all I know is it's my birthday weekend and I don't want to worry about it or deal with any drama, today", Jessica said as she finished her side work. Both girls looked at each other and high-fived each other, as they said in unison, "NO DRAMA TODAY!" Leighla and Jessica burst out laughing and looked around to see if anyone had heard them. Leighla took a tray of sugar bowls, out to the dining area as Jessica took her phone out. Jessica unlocked her phone and sent a text, back to Roman. "Thank you Boo! I wish you were here, too" as she added little broken heart symbols to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Later that day, Jessica was at the end of her rope with the buffet customers and a few of her co-workers. They were getting on her nerves, asking stupid questions, so that along with her not being able to spend her birthday with her boyfriend, made Jessica just a little bit crazy. Jessica was talking to AJ, one of the host, about the drama, when they saw that the line had gotten long. "Why don't you finish seating this crowd, then go on your break', AJ said as they walked over and welcomed the guests to the buffet. "Hi, Welcome to the Buffet", Jessica said as she took their ticket. "Hello Jessica", the gentleman said. Jessica looked up and saw that it was her friend Eva Marie's parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Coyle. I didn't see you standing there. How are you?", she said as she took their ticket. "We're doing good", Barry said. He was Eva's father. Eva Maria used to work with Jessica, at the buffet, until she was signed to the development program, of the WWE. Now, she was on the main roster as a Diva wrestler and Jessica couldn't have been happier, for her friend.

Jessica showed them to their table and made small talk. "So, how have you been?", they asked. Jessica said that she was doing good and had gotten engaged, this past February, to her boyfriend, Roman Reigns. She showed them her ring and they commented on how beautiful it was. It was silver with diamonds and when the engagement ring matched with the wedding band, it made a "crisscross" pattern that looked like an "X". Mr. and Mrs. Coyle offered their congratulations to Jessica and Roman. "Please give Roman our best wishes, when you see him", Josie said as they hugged Jessica. "Thank you for the well wishes and I definitely will, once I see him", Jessica said as she thought back to the day Roman gave her the ring, on the beach in Pensacola. Barry asked Jessica how long she and him had been a couple and Jessica replied, "We've been together six years, this October".

"So, speaking of Roman. How is he doing?", Josie asked. Jessica got quiet as she thought back to their conversation, last night and again this morning. "Well, you know how the WWE is. He's either on the road or doing promotions, and when he is home, he's sleeping or getting ready to leave for a live match. I did get to see him a few weeks ago and that's when he proposed to me", Jessica said as she looked at the line. She was trying to hold back the tears as they talked about planning the wedding and she said she missed not having Roman around to help with the planning and ideas. While Jessica was talking to the couple, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Jessica said "I'm sorry guys but I have to get going". The couple said they understood and wished here well, as Jessica reminded them that their server would be right over to take their drink order. Jessica cleared the buffet line and made her way into the main service area, where she found Leighla on her phone.

"Hey, I'm going to go on break, now", Jessica said as she watched leighla finish her text message and put her phone away. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you that I gave you another table, by the window". Leighla grabbed her tray and thanked Jessica for the information and headed out to meet her new guest and get their drink order. Jessica went to her locker and as soon as she opened the locker door, to get her purse, she felt the tears come down her cheeks. Jessica thought to herself. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. With all the drama between Roman, and him being gone all the time, and people talking around here, maybe I should just walk away". Jessica took her cell phone out of her pocket, as she wiped the tears away, and unlocked the phone screen. She saw another text message from Roman and when she opened it, a smile came to her face. The text was a photo of Roman in the hotel room with no shirt on with his hair pulled to one side. Jessica loved Roman shirtless because of his arms and tattoos. She looked at the bottom of the text and saw what he had written. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry I can't be there in person. Don't get into too much trouble tonight, at the club. Love, Me".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jessica smiled, as she saved the message in a folder, on her phone. She grabbed her keys and her purse, and shut her locker door. Jessica walked back to the station and saw Leighla, filling up a pitcher of soda for some people. "Hey, I'm going on break and was thinking about going to Panarea Bread. Do you want me to get you something?", Jessica asked as she grabbed a quick sip of soda. Leighla smiled and said, "Yeah, get me one of those chocolate shakes please?" Jessica agreed and said she would be back in forty five minutes or so.

Jessica got to her car and plugged in her I-Pod, found a song by "Parkway Drive" and drove to Panera Bread. She went inside and placed her drink and food order. After about fifteen minutes, the girl behind the counter, called her name and gave her the order. "That will be $12.84, please", the cashier said as she handed her a bag and cup tray. Jessica handed her $15 and told her to keep the change. After she reached for the bag and drinks, Jessica got straws and napkins. She found a nice high top table, in front of the window, and started to eat her sandwich. She reached into her purse and got her cell phone out, hoping that she would be able to talk to Roman. Jessica dialed Roman's phone and got his voice mail, again. "Hey babe, it's me. I loved your text messages and the photo you sent me today. As for tonight, I'll try to behave, but I can't promise anything, ha ha. I will tell you that if any guy messes with me or Leighla, they will get a spearing that even the Shield would be proud of. I love you and I hope you have fun, shooting your WWE promos, today. I love you and I will try and call you, after work. Love you. Bye", she says as she hangs up the phone and goes back to eating her lunch.

Meanwhile, at the Pensacola Airport, the guys were just getting in and Dean was making his way to the candy store. "What are you doing, Dean?", Seth asked as he tried not to laugh at Dean, who wondered into a candy store, at the airport. By the time Seth and Roman had caught up to Dean, he had already filled his hands with candy and junk food. "I'm hungry from that flight we had. Between you and Seth, you guys ate all my candy", Dean said as he placed his stash on the counter. Roman looked at Dean, with a confused look on his face, and said, "No, you and Seth ate your candy". Dean tried to argue but Roman cut him off. "Whatever, Dean. Just get what you want and pay for it, so we can leave. I want to surprise my girl, before her birthday is over", Roman said.

Seth found a cute bear, holding a red chocolate rose and said, "Hey Roman, why don't you get something special for Jessica's birthday?" Roman saw the small gift and smiled, "She'll love it". Dean came out of the candy store, holding a huge bag, and said "OK, I'm ready to leave". Seth and Roman saw that he had bought a mess of snacks, including assorted chips and candy. The other two guys checked out and just as Roman was paying for his items, his phone went off. He looked at the number and it said "Baby Girl", with her picture. He didn't pick it up because the message about leaving your luggage unattended played and if he answered it, it would ruin the surprise. Roman played the message, as he walked out of the store, towards the baggage claim area. He saw a cute stuffed, black Labrador puppy, which he knew Jessica would love, because that was her favorite dog. After buying the dog, he said, "Ok I'm ready to go. Let's get our luggage". While Roman and Dean got the luggage, Seth went to the rental car area and got their car. Dean said, "We'll meet you outside, Seth" and they headed out to the parking lot.

Just as Seth got to the counter, his phone went off. He saw it was Leighla and answered it. "Hey sweetheart", Seth said. "Yeah we just landed and we should be at the restaurant in about 30 min". Leighla said that Jessica had just gone on break and would be back in about an hour. "Sweet, you didn't tell her anything about us coming, did you?", Seth asked. "Nope, but I know she will be happy when she sees Roman. She's been a little stressed today", Leighla said "Oh man. So him coming will defiantly help", Seth said as he finished signing the papers for their rental car. "Please don't tell him cause, I don't want him to worry about her. I want him to be happy when he gets here, because that will definitely make her day", Leigh said as she reminded Seth to ask for her section, when they got there. "Ok, I love you, babe", Seth said as he and Leighla said their good-byes.

Seth pulled up to the curb in a black SUV. "Finally! What took you so long?", Dean said as he opened the trunk of the SUV. "Man, chill out. It's only been ten minutes, at the most. Besides, I was on the phone with Leighla", Seth said. Roman asked if everything was still set for their surprise and Seth said they were. "Jessica isn't going to be there, when we get there. Roman looked concerned and Seth said that Jessica was on break and would be back about fifteen minutes, after they got there. The guys got into the car and Seth drove, to the restaurant. As they drove to the restaurant, Roman began to feel bad about not calling Jessica today, but deep down he knew that when she saw him, she would forgive him right away. "So, I have a surprise for tonight. I called the club and talked to the owner", Seth said. Dean looked at him and Seth continued. "The owner said we got a VIP table on the dance floor so we don't have to worry about fans talking to us". "Wonderful! I hate when we can't get alone time. Makes it hard to find a girl", Dean said. "Yeah tell me about it", Seth said. "So, Dean, what type of girl are you looking for", Roman asked as they headed towards the restaurant. "I don't know, maybe a normal, down to earth kind of girl", Dean said "What the hell?!", Seth said, as he pulled into the parking lot of the buffet. The guys looked to where Seth pointed and saw his car, parked, front row, center. "Did you give your girl permission to drive your new car?", Dean asked, trying not to laugh. "No, I didn't", Seth said, as he found a parking spot, by his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Seth pulled into an open parking spot next to his car, when he got to the buffet parking lot. Seth put the SUV in park as Dean hit his arm lightly and said, "Hey man, I guess one little girl is going to be in trouble when they see you". Seth turned his head and gave Dean a little smirk and smiled. Dean burst into laughter as he looked at Seth and Seth said, "No, she's not in trouble yet". "Oh, I like that "yet" part", Roman added from the back seat. Roman was very quiet in the backseat as he was looking for Jessica's car in the parking lot but he couldn't find it anywhere. "Hey Seth. When did Leighla say Jessica would be back from break?", Roman asked. Seth said that when he talked to Leighla she said that Jessica had just left and that she should be back pretty soon. As Seth was answering Roman's question, Romans phone started to go off. Roman reached into his pocket and saw a text from Jessica. He instantly got a smile on his face as he opened the text. "Hey babe, just wanted to text u and say that I get out of work in an hour or so. I was wondering if u wanted to Face-Time before I head to the club later. Love u".

Dean got out of the car and walked over to Roman. He could see that he was very happy. "Hey bro, what's up?" Roman instantly turned to Dean and said Jessica had just texted and she wanted to Face-Time in about hour, when she gets out of work. "Oh man, she will be excited to see u when she gets here then", Dean said. Roman asked what he should do and Dean told him to text her back and agree to the face time chat. Roman hit the reply button and said, "OK, I will call when I get out of my meeting. Love U". After Roman wrote the text he put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Ready guys?", Seth said, as he shut the trunk of the SUV, after getting the chocolate roses that him and Roman bought for their ladies. "Yup, let's go. I'm hungry", Dean said as he walked past both Roman and Seth.

"Welcome to the Sea shore Buffet", the young Cashier said to the guys, as they walked into the buffet. "Hello", Dean said as he looked at the beautiful girl working the cash register. The guys walked to the counter and Dean read the girl's name tag. "Shantel, that's a pretty name", Dean said. "Thank you", Shantel said to Dean as she tried to hide from blushing. Seth watched as Dean was staring at the cashier. "I'm sorry for my friend over here", Seth said to Shantel, as he pushed Dean over a little bit. "That's ok. Are you three coming in for lunch today?", she asked. "Yes, we are", Seth said. "Ok, are you paying all together or separate?", she asked trying not to look at Dean, who was staring at the girl, as if she were the main course, on the menu. "We're paying together", Seth said as he handed Shantel his credit card. Dean looked at Seth as he was handing his credit card to Shantel and said, "Man put your wallet away. I will pay for this." Seth didn't argue, as he put his card back inside his wallet. Dean said "Shantel, you have a pretty smile", as he handed her $60. Shantel gave him his change and pointed the guys to the next line. "Here's your change and if you head around the corner, the host will seat you".

Seth walked around the corner and saw that Leighla was cleaning off a table and setting it up for the next party. The guys got in line and waited. "Hello, my name is AJ. How many in you party?", AJ said as she looked at the guys. "There are three of us and we would like to sit in Leighla's section, if possible", Seth asked AJ. AJ looked at the guys and said that she was aware of their visit and escorted them to Leighla's section. "I'll let Leighla know you are here", AJ said as she sat the guys near the window, so that they had a view of the ocean. "Thank you", Seth said as they sat down. AJ walked into the server's station and found Leighla. "Hey Leighla, your party you were waiting for just came in. I sat them by the window", AJ said. Leighla smiled and thanked AJ for telling her. Leighla took out her phone and used the "front view camera", as a mirror, as she fixed her hair and clothes. After making sure she was presentable, Leighla left the server's area and walked out. She smiled when she saw Seth, Roman and Dean sitting there, waiting for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When Leighla finished looking at herself, in the camera on her phone, she grabbed her tray and walked out towards her station. As she turned the corner, she saw Seth looking right at her. As soon as he saw her walking closer to their table, he stood up. Dean and Roman were smiling from ear to ear, as she placed her tray on the table and hugged Seth. Not caring what people were saying or going to say, Seth wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. Leighla put her head on his chest and smelled his cologne. After Seth pulled away, he give her a quick peck on the cheek, but nothing too much because there were other people around. After they both let go of each other, Leighla let Seth sit down. "I'm so happy you guys are here", Leighla said, still smiling while Seth was still holding her hand. Dean had to interrupt their little moment by announcing that he and Roman were also there. "I'm happy to be here too because now, I can stop hearing Roman and Seth complain about how much they've been missing you and Jessica". Roman reached over the table and smacked Dean in the arm. "Ouch! Dude, what's wrong? I'm just telling her the truth", Dean said as he rubbed the spot where Roman had just hit him. Leighla turned and laughed at the scene that was unfolding at her table. She looked at Seth and said, "Aw, did you miss me babe?" Seth shook his head and said that he had missed her like crazy.

Roman was watching the couple and spoke up to ask Leighla a question. "So, speaking of Jessica, when will she be back from break?" "Well before you guys got here, I talked to her and she said she was heading back from Panera Bread", Jessica said as she looked at her watch. Roman got a smile on his face, as Leighla instructed the guys to head up and get their food. "What can I get you guys to drink?", she asked before they left. Dean spoke up and said he wanted a Coke, followed by Seth who also wanted a coke and Roman, who had to be different and order a Sprite. "OK guys, head on up and enjoy yourselves", she said as she walked away and got their drink order. The trio was hungry and the choices were plenty. "Wow, I wished catering was this good on the road, when we travel", Roman said as he looked over the different food choices. Dean and Roman piled up their plates with food and other goodies, as Seth took a little bit and headed back to their table, so he could talk with his girlfriend some more. Seth and Leighla were deep in conversation when the other two guys came back. "You know, if you want to you can always follow her to the bathroom, for a quickie", Dean sad, which cause Leighla to blush and Seth to punch his friend, in the arm.

About ten minutes later, the three of them were enjoying their food, as Leighla came out of the server's station with their drinks. Just as she looked up, she saw Jessica standing near the alcohol fridge. Jessica had just got back from her break and was filling out the break sheet, to come back to work, when Leighla approached her. "It's about time you got back. I have a table that came in and insisted that you come speak to them. They said they came here to see you personally and were a little upset that you weren't here to greet them personally", Leighla said as she escorted Jessica to the server's station. "Wow, ok, but first, here's your shake", Jessica said as she handed the cup and straw to Leighla. "So, who are these people who insisted on meeting me? I don't know of anyone coming here today, except for Eva Marie's parents", Jessica said as she checked herself in her camera phone. Leighla finished with the drink refills and said, "Hey, I have a surprise for you but before I tell you about it and show it to you, you have to promise that you will not over-react and scream like a girl".

Jessica stood there watching her best friend, as she smiled and took Jessica's hand in hers. "You promise?", Leighla asked again. "Yes, I promise not to scream like a girl", Jessica said as she followed Leighla out into the dining area. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you", Leighla said as she walked Jessica over to the table where Roman and the others were sitting, very quietly. Leighla set the tray down, on an empty table and released Jessica's hand. "Now stay right there, while I deliver these drinks to my table". Jessica stood there, with her eyes closed, and waited for Leighla to come back. She felt a hand grab onto hers and when she opened her eyes, she saw Roman standing in front of her, holding the bear and rose that he had bought her, when they landed earlier at the airport. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY GRIL!", he said as he smiled and hugged his favorite girl. Seth and Dean also stood and hugged Jessica and wished her happy birthday greetings. "Are you surprised?", Dean asked as he and Seth sat down. Jessica felt the tears come down her face as Roman wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry baby girl. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere for awhile", he said as he wiped her tears away.

Jessica let go of Roman as his hands cupped her face and he placed a big kiss on her lips. Roman and Jessica embraced each other again and when they released their lips, Jessica turned around to Leighla and said, "Did you know that they were coming home today?" Leighla smiled and before she could answer, Dean spoke up and said, "We all knew for a while now, that we would be here for the weekend, Princess". Roman stood there, holding Jessica and stated that he had asked Triple H a month ago, for the time off. "Yeah, I asked Triple H right after Money in the Bank and asked if we could have this weekend off and he agreed to it because of Sumer Slam coming up in a few of weeks". Jessica wiped the tears that were still falling. Leighla looked at her friend and put her arm around her. "It's ok, princess. Don't cry. It's your birthday and you are supposed to be happy", Dean said as he was eating his chicken wings. Seth added, "Yeah, cheer up. We're here now", then he looked at Leighla and asked when her and Jessica's shifts were over. Jessica pulled out her phone and said they had an hour left.

Seth said that he and the guys would hang around and wait for the girls to finish up and then follow them to Jessica's place. "We'll wait here and eat some more while you girls go back to work, so you don't get into trouble. Then, we can all head to Jessica's place for a while and then celebrate her birthday, in high class style". Jessica and Leighla laughed and said that they won't get in trouble because it was so dead in here today. Dean saw the girls walk away and remarked that neither one seemed to be listening to them, anymore. But Jessica knew she was being watched, as she turned around and saw that Roman had a smirk on his face, taking note that maybe the smile on his face meant that he had something planned for her, later that day or even that night. Jessica knew there was more to come then just his surprise visit, for her birthday, and for the first time in what seemed like weeks, she was smiling and looking forward to her shift ending as soon as possible


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jessica and Leighla both looked at the clock outside their manager's office. "Come on all ready. I want to leave", Jessica mumbled, to the clock acting as if it could actually talk back to her. It was finally three o'clock and time to leave work. Leighla laughed at Jessica, as she watched Jessica tapping on the top of the face of time clock. "Calm down, Jess. Seth said he and the guys would be outside waiting for us", Leighla said. Jessica looked at her friend and said, "I know but I'm so excited to be leaving and spending this weekend with Roman. Man, time moves so slow, when you're waiting to leave work". Finally the clock read three o'clock and Jessica grabbed her purse and keys and headed towards the door with Leighla, right behind her. As they were leaving, the other servers and hosts were offering their birthday wishes to Jessica and she thanked them, as she headed out the door and to her car. Once she was outside she saw the guys, standing by their cars, smiling. Jessica ran across the parking lot and right into Roman's arms. "Happy Birthday, Baby", he said as he hugged her tight.

While waiting for the girls, Roman, Dean and Seth were all talking and leaning against Seth's new car that Leighla had driven to work today. "So, you going to "punish" her for driving your new car?", Dean asked as he watched a couple of pretty woman walk by. "No, not yet. I know why she drove it and I can't blame her. The stereo system is top of the line", Seth sad as he watched the door for his girl. Just as he said that, he saw Jessica and Leighla come out of the restaurant and he saw Jessica running towards Roman, with a huge smile on her face. Roman instantly warped his arm around Jessica's waist as he pulled her into a French kiss. Jessica tried hard to keep herself from moaning, but the moan that escaped her mouth, anyway. Roman let go of Jessica's lips as he said "Sorry baby, but none of that until later tonight". Roman set her down and held her hands, as they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. "OK guys, get a room. Some of us don't have the privilege of having a girl to hold hands with or kiss, when they come home", Dean said as he leaned against the rental car. Jessica blushed a little as they looked around and saw that Seth and Leighla were doing the same thing. "OK, so what does the birthday girl want to do now", Roman asked, as the five of them stood outside the restaurant.

"How about we head to our place, so you three can relax, while Leighla and I shower", Jessica said. "Sounds like a plan to me, since I already had my dress at your house anyway, for tonight", Leighla said. "So, why did you decide to take my car to work today?", Seth asked Leighla. "Well, I wanted to give it a chance to air out because it had been sitting for almost a week and besides, the stereo is awesome, but you need to remember to turn down the volume on the radio. I almost lost my hearing when I turned it on", Leighla said, playing with her ear. Dean was laughing and asked Seth how it felt having someone else drive his car. Leighla stood there and gave him the death glare as Seth said, "Well, I'm ok with it because it was not just some girl, it was my girl who drove it". Leighla smiled at Dean and stuck out her tongue, at him, and he gave her a look that said seriously? The group chatted for a few more minutes and then Roman spoke up. "If we are headed to our place, then what are we going to do with the cars. We have a rental and the girls have their cars". The girls said they would each drive their cars and Dean could drive the rental. The plan was out in place and everyone got in their cars and headed towards Roman and Jessica's place.

Once they arrived, everyone settled in. Since Seth and Leighla had their own place, Seth kept his bag in his car, but only took out what he needed for tonight. "Hey, Dean. If you want, you can crash here for the weekend if you don't wanna go to the hotel", Jessica offered but Dean refused. He knew what the couple would be doing and as far as he was concerned, he'd heard enough of their late night "talking". "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't wanna be a bother and besides, I might pick myself up a sexy hot thing tonight and I wouldn't want to keep you guys awake if you know what I mean?" and before Seth could say anything he shot him down to. Roman and Jessica showered and changed, in their room, while Dean, Seth and Leighla used the guest room and bath. Jessica got her shower first and then Roman, "So, how did you manage to get Triple H and Stephanie to let you guys off, for the weekend", Jessica asked as Roman got out of the shower and started to dry off. Roman looked at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, just incase she didn't like what he was about to tell her. "Well, to be honest he was all for the idea when I asked him the night after Money In The Bank". Jessica stood there, looking up at Roman, trying to figure out if she had heard him correctly. "Did you say you asked him after Money IN The Bank and he agreed to it?", she said as she stepped out of his embrace. "You lied to me and made me feel bad, for almost three weeks", she said a little louder and Roman wasn't sure if she was angry or just voicing her curiosity. With his hands up he walked over to Jessica, slowly, and pleaded his case.

"OK. Yea, I'm guilty of asking for the time off and not telling you I got it, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you because you never let me surprise you and you are always surprising me, in one way or another. I wanted your 25th birthday to be a birthday that you would never forget and the only way to do that was to lie and before you ask, yes, Seth and Dean were in on it, too". Jessica stood there with tears in her eyes. How could she be mad at someone who had planned such a wonderful weekend. "Oh, before I forget", Roman said as she reached into his bag, "this is from Hunter, Stephanie, and the entire WWE family". Little did she know that at this same time, Leighla was getting the exact same letter from, from Seth. "What's this?", Jessica asked as she took the envelope and opened it. "Just read it because I think you will like the birthday gift, they gave you", Roman said as she put on his shirt and tucked it inside his dress pants, after buttoning it.

Jessica opened the envelope and removed the thick packet of papers. As she read it her eyes opened wide and she was speechless. "Is this for real, Roman?", she asked as she read the rest of the papers. "It sure is, baby girl. Once you sign those papers, your birthday wish will come true. You will be on the road with me 24-7-365", he said as he stood there watching her facial expression. She re-read the letter once more and sure enough, the WWE had offered her a full time position, as the Shield's personal assistant and it said that she would be working with another woman, but she didn't care. She would be on the road with Roman and that was exactly what she wanted for her birthday.

As soon as the couple was dressed, they headed down to the living room, where they saw the others. Seth looked up and saw the smile on Jessica's face and he knew that Roman had given her the envelope and therefore made her birthday wish come true. "So, I see you got an early birthday gift, huh?", Dean smirked as Seth slapped his arm. "No, just the best one ever", she smiled. Just then, Leighla opened her envelope and gave the same reaction as Jessica. "NO FUCKIN' WAY!", she screamed as she looked at Seth. "You mean the WWE is offering me a job as your assistant? This is awesome", she said as she hugged Seth and looked at Jessica. The two girls stood there and then realized that they were each the other woman, that the letter mentioned. "WE DID IT!", they both screamed once they realized that from here on out, they would be with their guys 24-7-365. "Great, now I'll never get any peace and quiet, when we're on the road", Dean said as he sat there looking at the messages, on his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

When the girls calmed down from their excitement, Leighla put the packet that Seth gave her, back in her suitcase so nothing would happen to it. As the girls were busy putting their paperwork away the guys were in the kitchen talking. Roman was looking for the shot glasses that him and Jessica had bought when Seth said, "So, did Jessica get mad at you 'cause you didn't tell her you were coming home?" Roman opened up a cupboard door and found the glasses. Roman set the glasses on the bar and said, "Yeah, a little, but I explained why I did it and she understood after". "That's good. So the girls are excited that they will be working with us", Seth said as he watched Roman walk to the fridge and get a black bottle out that read "Tequila Rose". Roman put the bottle on the bar and started to pour out the shots. "Yeah, I'm happy Jessica and Leighla both like their gifts. Now, I can keep an eye on Jessica and not have to worry about her being depressed all the time". Seth looked at Roman and said he was happy, too, but as usual, Dean had something to say about it.

"I don't know why you guys are so happy about it. It's not like you'll be seeing them any more than you do now", he said as he took the shot that Roman offered him. Seth and Roman both looked at him with confused looks, like did he seriously just say that? "Why wouldn't we be happy?", Roman asked Dean. Dean said, "I'm just saying now that the girls are coming on tour with us we won't have that much freedom anymore. The girls will be with us 24/7 and we won't be able to have our guy time anymore". Roman and Seth both reassured Dean that they would still have their "bro-time" and let him, as such. "You know, once the girls meet the Divas, I bet they'll have more fun with them and Roman and I will be alone", Seth said as the three men toasted and drank their shots. "Well, if they do hang with the Divas and get into trouble, it's going to be you two who have to deal with them and their issues", Dean said with a laugh.

When the girls came back down stairs, they heard the guys talking in the kitchen. "Dean, that's not going to happen. Leighla and Jessica know not to get into too much trouble with the divas", Seth said just as the girls came into the kitchen. "There's the birthday girl", Roman said as he watched the girls walk into the kitchen. Jessica reached Roman and she whispered into his ear, "Do you like what I'm wearing?" Roman stood back and his eyes did all the answering for him. He looked at Jessica, who was starting to blush, when she saw that smirk of his. She knew that the dress wasn't going to be worn again, once they got home, from her birthday celebration. Jessica stood there wearing a short, black, strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly, 3 inch heels, and her dark brown hair was wavy, as it cascaded down to the middle of her back. To finish the look she was wearing the silver heart necklace that Roman had bought her with the matching bracelets. Seth saw Leighla and his heart stopped. She had on a skin-tight black mini-halter dress that hooked at the neck with a silver chain, that ran the length of her back. She was decked out in matching gold jewelry, 3 inch heels, and her hair matched Jessica's, in style and color.

Leighla walked over to Seth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seth whispered, "You look beautiful sweetheart". Leighla thanked him with a kiss and added that she loved her surprise. "You're welcome, baby", Seth said as Dean reached for the shot glasses and poured everyone another shot. "I think we need to make another toast. Here's to getting this party started", he said as everyone turned around and looked at Dean. "Here's to the birthday girl, Jessica. Happy 25th Birthday, honey", he said as everyone joined him and downed their shots. Jessica looked at the group and said, "I want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate my birthday. I know I was a pain in the ass these past few months and I apologize". "You guys have no idea, how much of a pain in the ass she was", Leighla said with a laugh, which was soon echoed by the others. Jessica smiled and went on to say, "I also want to thank Roman and the WWE for my awesome birthday gift". Everyone laughed when she added that she was now officially in "Brie-mode", making reference to their friend and fellow Diva/Wrestler, Brie Bella. "Now, let's follow Dean's advice and get this party started", Jessica said as she grabbed her purse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Once everything was cleaned up, the group grabbed their stuff and headed to their respective cars. Roman and Jessica took Roman's SUV, Seth and Leighla took Seth's new car, and Dean took the rental as they headed to Club Avalon, to party the night away. Once they parked their cars, Leighla got out and said, "Everyone wait here while I go inside and get us checked in. I will be right back", Leighla said as she started to walk away. Seth yelled that he would go with her and Leighla stopped. She reached for his hand and the couple headed towards the front door, of the club. "Hi! Welcome to Club Avalon", the bouncer said to Seth and Leighla. "Hi", Leighla said, as she let go of Seth hand to get her ID out of her bag. "I have a reservation under.", but before Leighla could say anything, Seth cut her off and said, "It's under Seth Rollins". The bouncer looked at his V.I.P. list and said, "Yes, I see that we have you set up in the VIP section for a birthday party. Is the birthday party here?", he asked as he handed Seth the table card. Leighla looked at Seth with a confused look, on her face. "Yes, they're over there", Seth said as he pointed to the small group standing in the parking lot. "Leighla, why don't you go get the rest of our group?", Seth asked.

Leighla did what Seth asked and soon Jessica was walking hand and hand with Roman; while Dean just followed along, hoping that he would find a date tonight, since he was not aware that this was "bring-a-date" party. Once they got to the door, the bouncer checked everyone's ID and brought them to the VIP section. As the group walked into the club, Jessica was shocked at how nice the club looked and then she saw that they had decorated their VIP section, with balloons and confetti and a banner that read "HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY!" As the group made their way to their section, Jessica noticed that the back wall was missing and there was a balcony, that over-looked the ocean. "WOW, they have a balcony that looks out over the ocean", she said as she sat down, next to Roman. The DJ was playing some awesome dance music and the girls watched as the floor lights changed to the tempo of the music. "I love it. Thank you so much for bringing me here. I always wanted to come here, but never had the nerve to do it", Jessica said as she saw the waitress come by.

"Welcome to the VIP section. My name is Kylie and I'll be your private server tonight. All you need to do is tell me what you want and I'll get it for you. This way you can enjoy your party more", the cocktail waitress said. The VIP section was set up at a corner section, with a booth that wrapped around the entire back side with a few tables here and there for drinks. There were two platforms, on each end, that people could dance on; but more specific, the girls could dance on. Roman had to yell because it was so loud in the club. "We'll all start with a shots of your best whiskey or tequila, and then you can bring us 5 rum and cokes". Dean spoke up and said that he wanted a shot of JD and a Heineken. As soon as the waitress left, Dean was off on a search for a girl that he would be with tonight and maybe even wake up with, in the morning. Seth leaned over to Jessica and Roman and said, Hey, Jess. Happy Birthday! This VIP party is from me and Leighla". Jessica got up and hugged the couple as she thanked them for the nice gift.

After the waitress brought their shots and drinks, Dean showed up with a brunette, who looked like she could be a model or something. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Mary-Anne. She's a talent scout for the WWE and she works at the performance center", Dean said as he introduced the others. Mary-Anne acknowledged the others and said she was very familiar with their work. They invited her to join them. They chatted for a while about her job and the fact that Leighla and Jessica were joining the guys, on tour. "That's wonderful. I'm representing the NXT talent, on this tour", Mary-Anne said as she looked at Dean. After about an hour or so the club was really jumping and the DJ was playing music from the classic 80's to today's dance and hip-hop. Jessica and Leighla were having a blast, dancing with some random guys, while Dean and Mary-Anne were doing their own version of dirty dancing, in the corner. Seth and Roman were at the bar, getting a round of drinks, when Seth turned around and spotted the girls, who were getting a little too close to the guys they were dancing with.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Hey Roman, what are the girls doing over there with those guys?", Seth said as he hit Roman's chest. Roman turned away from watching Dean and looked where Seth was pointing too. "What the hell?", he more or less asked, as he watched as the girls. What they didn't know is that the girls had a little plan of their own. They had decided that they would find a couple of guys, ask them to dance, and then get their guys jealous. This was to make up for them teasing her, about Roman not being able to come home for Jessica's birthday. "This is not happening tonight!", Roman said as he left the bar with Seth, following him.

Jessica noticed the guys were coming back and realized that their plan had worked. Now, it was time to put the second part of their plan into action. Jessica and Leighla continued to dance to "Sexy Bitch", unaware that their dance partners had been replaced by their boyfriends. She and Leighla were getting into the song, when Jessica felt a set of arms come around to her front. She stopped dancing and turned around, hoping to tell the guys off but instead, she came face to face with Roman. "Hey, sexy! It's about time you finally came over and danced with the birthday girl", she said as she wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and kissed him. Roman and Seth looked at the girls and realized that they had played a trick on them. Roman hit Seth's arm and Seth knew that the girls had played them. Jessica looked at Leighla, as she gave Jessica a wink, and Jessica laughed. Roman looked back at Jessica as she turned her herself around and was now standing directly in front of Roman. "Baby girl, why would I not want to dance with a sexy birthday girl like you?, Roman said as he whispered in her ear.

Jessica looked back and began grinding on Roman, just as "Timber" by Pitbull and Keisha started to play. Jessica was going to make Roman pay and pay she did. She began grinding her hips against his lower half and Roman did all he could to keep from taking her right then and there, on the dance floor. Jessica would move her body up and down Roman's body, just like Keisha does and as soon as the song was over, Roman whispered that he needed a break, but Jessica wasn't letting him go and soon the DJ played "Move It", from the Madagascar soundtrack and this would be the song that made Roman lose it. Jessica turned herself around and was now grinding her lower half against Roman and she knew she was getting to him. Jessica decided to do some dirty dancing moves and soon she was straddling one of Roman's legs, as she bent her body back and allowed him a full view of her plunging neck line, to which Roman reacted to by placing kisses on her exposed flesh.

Roman put both his hands on Jessica back, as he pulled her up to his chest and into a hug. He could tell Jessica was getting excited because he could feel the wetness between her legs, which only added to the tightness he was feeling, inside his dress pants. Soon, Roman began to moan, as he started kissing Jessica. Had there been more people, on the floor, he might have attempted to take her there, by fingering her wet pussy, but Jessica let go of Roman, as soon as the song was over. Jessica looked up at roman and whispered, "I'm thirsty and I don't wanna wait for the waitress. If you follow me to the bar, you can stand behind me and do whatever you need to, so I don't get lost". Roman knew exactly what she meant as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the bar. He stood behind her, with his hands inside Jessica's panties and feel her wetness. Jessica leaned against Roman and felt his fingers inside her. She smiled as he nibbled on her neck and brought her to the brink, just as the bartender asked what she wanted.

"Hi, what can I get you tonight?", he yelled to Jessica so she could hear him, over the music. Jessica was just coming down from sex-high, so Roman ordered a Budweiser for him and a pineapple upside down cake, for Jessica. "Thank you!', Jessica said when Roman leaned forward and smiled at her. "Baby girl, that was just the warm-up", he said as the bartender handed them their drinks. Jessica felt her phone go off and when she looked at it, she saw a text from Leighla asking when they were leaving. Jessica saw that it was already 1:00am, so she texted back that they would leave at two o'clock. Leighla sent a text back saying she was OK with that and went back to kissing Seth, in the VIP section.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

As the couple stood at the bar, Roman whispered that he had another surprise for her at home. Jessica looked into his eyes and smiled, as they headed back to the VIP section. When Roman and Jessica got back to the table, Leighla yelled that the birthday girl was back. Suddenly the entire place got quiet and the DJ grabbed his microphone and came over to the group. "YO! YO !YO! It's me Donny-Z and tonight we have a special birthday celebration. This here is Jessica and today she turns 25! Please join me in wishing her a very happy birthday" and then he had the entire club sing "Happy Birthday" to her. After they sang the song, the DJ asked if she had a special request. She asked him to play "Summertime Sadness" and he said he would, just for her. As she stood there, she felt herself getting wasted, as she danced around Roman, almost losing her footing and falling flat on her face. "You are cut-off", Roman said as he sat her down, next to Leighla, who was going through the same thing. Seth just looked at Roman and shook his head.

"Hey bunny, guess what. You should try this drink?", Jessica said as she handed her cup to Leighla, who grabbed Jessica's cup and drank a little bit. "Oh, that's good", Leighla said as she handed the cup back to her. While Leighla and Jessica were talking, the DJ put on "Summertime Sadness" and the girls started to dance. Dean came back with Mary-Anne and they group asked where he had been. "Let's just say that we were talking wrestling holds and tactic", Dean said as he pulled the girl closer. "You guys gonna stay and finish out the night with us, Deannie Beanie?", Jessica asked as she tried to find her purse. "Not really. I think Mary-Anne and I are gonna head out. It's been a long day, for both of us and I think we need some fresh air", he said as he reached for his leather jacket. Roman and Seth both knew what he was going to be doing, because they would be doing the same thing, later tonight. "It was nice meeting you. We look forward to seeing you, on the tour", Seth said and Roman echoed the same thing. "Well, now I have my own little good-luck charm", Dean said as he wished Jessica a happy birthday and left the group, as he headed out the door with his arm around Mary-Anne's waist.

Seth smiled and said that he liked Mary-Anne. "She looks like the type of girl who could kick Dean's ass and then make love to it, all night long. This brought some weird looks from the group, as they laughed at the off-the-wall comment he made. Jessica and Leighla sat next to each other, with their guys next to them. Jessica took out her phone and took a picture of her and Leighla. That's when she saw that it was close to 2:00am. Jessica took a few more pictures of her and Roman and Seth and Leighla. Most were cute and silly, but some were also cute and would have made wonderful pictures, for wedding announcements. Roman took Jessica's phone, out of her hand, and took a photo of him and her together and then she took one with him and her kissing and then as they kept taking funny pictures Jessica had her hand on Romans leg and rubbing it and then Jessica gave Roman a smirk. He gave her a look that said, "Stop it right now or else, baby girl" but he really didn't want her to stop. The server came by and had the group settle the tab, before they left. Just then Dean came in and said he forgot that his stuff was in Roman's car. Now he knew that wasn't true, he just needed the keys to put Jessica's gift inside the car. While he waited for Roman to get his keys, Jessica insisted that he and Mary-Anne take a few pictures, for her party album. They agreed and Roman gave dean the keys, to his car. "I'll leave them in the cup holder", he said as he said goodnight to the group, again, and left with his girl.

Soon Roman got a text from Dean that said everything was set up for Jessica's surprise, at the house. Roman smiled as he put his phone back and asked if they were ready to leave. Seth and Roman knew the girls were tired and all partied out, so they agreed to meet later that day, for brunch and exchanged hugs and well-wishes, for the night. The fresh air felt good to the girls, as they headed into the parking lot. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart!", Seth said once more before he and Leighla got into his car. Roman got Jessica in the car and as he started it, he leaned over and said, "Are you ready to go home, Jessica?" She smiled and said she was, as she looked at him knowing that there was something going on.


End file.
